


Always There For You

by xxambreignsxx



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Ambreigns Moments, Boys In Love, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mentions of proposal/engagement, Roman comes home to surprise Dean during Mania Week, Roman is super sweet, They miss each other a lot, some emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 17:09:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14289459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxambreignsxx/pseuds/xxambreignsxx
Summary: Dean recently suffered a set back in his recovery and Roman makes some time to come home to his boyfriend during the busy Mania week.





	Always There For You

A huge smile broke on Roman’s face as soon as his eyes laid on Dean. He was standing before the stove, stirring something. His back towards Roman. Roman walked towards the kitchen and sighed in contentment. Feeling of home putting all of his stress at ease. Roman realized that Dean was wearing one of his huge shirt and he downright looked fucking adorable in it. It was so big on him. 

Roman leaned against the counter and just watched as Dean hummed along the music that was blaring on his phone that was sitting on the counter. Completely unaware of other presence in the room. Roman couldn’t stop a sly grin from breaking onto his face as he noticed that Dean was wearing very tight boxer briefs under the big shirt. They were barely visible to Roman’s eyes and Dean’s long pale legs made Roman stir in his pants. He wanted to stalk up to him and just wrap himself around his boyfriend but he didn’t want to startle Dean.

Roman picked up the phone and paused the song that was playing on it. It made Dean turn around with a frown on his face and his eyes landed on Roman. He flinched in shock and the spoon he was holding went flying somewhere.

“MOTHERFUCKER YOU SON OF A BITCH!”

Dean screamed as his wide eyes glared at Roman and he held his chest in his hands as he tried to control his racing heart. Roman couldn’t stop himself from cackling. Too much for not startling Dean.

Dean took about two minutes of pouting and glaring before he postponed being mad in order to greet the surprise that stood before him. He stalked towards Roman and jumped into his arms, making Roman stumble back a little before he regained his footing and held Dean firmly from under his ass. Dean’s lips planting against his as he met the warm heat that was Dean’s mouth. 

“Mmm…My Baby Boy.” Roman greeted in a soft voice. Hands squeezing Dean’s ass as Dean moaned in his arms. 

“I am gonna get back at you for scaring the crap out of me later. I could have gotten a heart attack. Between you laughed you asshole.” Dean’s words held no malice. His eyes were shinning bright and it was clear how happy he was to have Roman home unexpectedly. Roman simply smiled at his boyfriend, turning around and placing Dean on the counter as he stood between his legs. “It was kinda funny darling.”

“It wasn't!!”

Roman grinned as Dean pouted again, wrapping his legs around Roman’s hips as he trapped the bigger man in his embrace. “I’ll be honest. Coming home and seeing you shaking your cute little ass in tiny boxers in the kitchen was a sight to see.”

Dean blushed and hid his face in Roman’s shoulder as Roman wrapped his arms around his waist. “Shuddap. I didn’t know I had an intruder.”

Roman chuckled and kissed Dean again. Groaning against Dean’s mouth as Dean opened up for him. As he pulled away he rested his forehead against Dean’s and let out a content sigh. “Missed you so much Babe. Its not the same without you by my side. I wish I could take some time off and spend it with you at home. But it being Mania season, you know how it is.”

He watched as how Dean licked his lips and nodded. “I know Ro. I am happy you are home right now. I thought you wouldn’t be able to manage since you were so busy with all the media and stuff…It sucks being separated from you like this.” Dean wouldn’t admit it openly but Roman knew he felt extra needy and lonely since his injury. He had a slight set back recently and he wasn’t coping well. 

“Anything for my Baby Boy. I’ll always make time for you. I’ll always be there for you. I love you Babe.” 

Roman’s soft gentle words made Dean’s insides all tingle with so much warmth and he pulled Roman in to kiss at his lips sweetly. Roman wrapping his arms around Dean in a loving protective embrace. “I promise you, after this week is over I am gonna take some time off and take you somewhere nice and relaxing. Only you and me. How does that sound?” Roman’s heart thumped in his chest a little as he thought about the plan he made for their little vacation. He wanted to surprise Dean in the best way. He wanted to spoil Dean and give his love something that could distract him from all the stress and loneliness he had been feeling since his injury. He also wanted to seal the deal and make Dean his forever. A beautiful engagement ring sitting comfortably in his bag, just ready to be slipped where it belonged. He had no doubt about Dean saying yes. He just wanted to make it special, because his Baby Boy deserved the best.

Dean’s eyes lit up as he heard Roman’s words. He grinned as he kissed Roman again. “You are the best. Love you Ro.” Roman chuckled in his ear as he teased his boyfriend, “I was apparently the worst when I startled you a few minutes ago.”

Dean rolled his eyes and let a little pout appear on his face. “I am still mad at THAT. But since you are such a fucking gentleman, what can I do? Here’s the thing…Since you are here and I am feeling extra generous, make it up to me. Take me up to the bedroom and show me exactly how much you really missed me.”

“Emm I was hoping you would say that. I missed your precious ass….I am sure I got enough tricks up my sleeve to get you to forgive me.” Roman’s lips pressed against Dean’s neck and licked the soft skin there. Making Dean moan in response. “Yeahh? What are you planning…I want you to make up for all the lost time…”

“I will Baby. I will. As for what am I planning….For one I am kinda hungry and since you are a horrible cook, I guess I’ll settle for eating your delicious ass out. It will be a nice start..what do you say?” Roman’s voice was husky and it sent shivers down Dean’s spine as he pulled Roman’s mouth up to kiss at his lips. “I say I would ignore your jab at my glorious cooking skills because right now I would really like your tongue to do something other than just talking. So get on with it Mister.” Roman grinned and pulled Dean off of the counter and into his arms, holding his weight up as he placed his hands under Dean’s thighs.“As you wish doll.” 


End file.
